


It'll all work out in the end

by Rubyrubyroo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, don't really know what to put, turns out good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyrubyroo/pseuds/Rubyrubyroo
Summary: Katya and Trixie are married biological female woman. They are happy but there is one thing that Katya wants more than anything.





	It'll all work out in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic ever and I don't really have a clue what I'm doing so comments would be very much appreciated. Also this fic starts of quite sad but I'm writing other chapters and I swear it will get happy in the end.

Trixie raced down the highway as fast as her yellow Mini Cooper ( which of course was Katya’s choice; she would have never chosen that colour but she had grown to love it) could manage. She didn’t really know why but she just had a feeling that something was extremely wrong and it involved her wife, Katya. 

She saw her house in the distance and felt even more anxious as she could soon see what chaos had ensued. She slammed her brakes on once on the driveway, hurdled out of the car and slammed the door shut! The moment she twisted the key in the front door she could hear sobbing coming from their bedroom. 

She ran up the stairs and too her dismay, Katya was sitting on the bed shaking and crying as if her heart would break. Katya didn’t notice Trixie at first so she took a few more steps towards her and plucked up the courage in her completely dry throat to ask “what’s wrong?” Katya’s head shot in her direction but she didn’t say anything and instead held her arms out to her in an insistent manner. Katya reminded Trixie of a small child in this moment but Trixie immediately excepted and was by her side with her arms wrapped around her love in an instant.

They sat there in pretty much silence for a few minutes, apart from Katya’s sobbing but Trixie didn’t want to push and prod her to tell her what was wrong as she feared it would make the situation worse. 

Katya ended up sitting on Trixie’s knee whilst Trixie shushed her and rubbed soothing circles onto her back. After a short while Trixie said “Do you want to tell me what’s the matter, you don’t have to if your not ready.” Katya nodded and turned around in her lap to face her but still rested her head on Trixie’s chest. Katya drew in a shakey breath and said very quietly, “I want a baby, Trix. I want a little boy or girl to care for and love and call my own.” She became breathless from holding back tears as she feared Trixie would say no but as soon as she finished talking she burst into tears again. 

Trixie sat shocked for a moment. How long had she been keeping this to herself and was she really that worried that she would say no? She drew in a breath of relief and kissed Katya on the cheek. She said “ oh darling, if you want a baby, we can have a baby. I’ve been wanting to ask you if we can have one for ages now myself,” continuing to rub circles on her back. 

Katya looked up at her and her watery eyes lit up, showing that fantastic smile that Trixie loved so much and whispered a shaky “Really?” When Trixie nodded Katya started crying again but this time tears of joy not sadness. Trixie’s eyes were beginning to tear up now, seeing her wife’s relief. They stayed like that for hours until Katya fell asleep in Trixie’s arms but Trixie dared not let go of her as she only wanted to keep her love close to her so she carefully scooted up the bed and lay down on the pillow, Katya still in arms.


End file.
